crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Stats
Stats determine how effective a character is when doing anything, when using a skill or raw stat you roll a d20 then add the stat points to that action(note be sure to put your charters name on this card at the top where the stat is to prevent confusion with other cards for example Jerry's stats). There are 9-10 stats in this game, but you only determine 6-7 of them. The stats are strength, dexterity, intuition, charisma, speed, intelligence, hp, luck, and mover, and optional stat is armor. the first 6 stats have a base of 6 pts, the 2nd 3 are base 12, and armor depends on amount of armor equipped and material. In this game you don't roll for your stats but rather add and subtract points, you only do this for the 1st 6 stats, the 2nd 3 are dependent on the 3 of the primary stats. For example, lets say I want my character to be strong but not smart or wordy, I take 5 points from both charisma and intelligence and add 10 points to strength, now my strength is 16, my hp is 32/32, but my charisma and intelligence is are 1. A stat point is never allowed to be 0 except for hp or armor when you run out, for example 0/32 hp, or 0/18 armor. I will now explain every stat below. 'STRENGTH' Strength determines the power behind the swing of your weapon, the amount of force behind a punch or a kick, and the amount of damage behind a bow when launching an arrow, or when throwing an object. It also determines if your shield can be held up long enough, if you can pull yourself up, or if you are intimidating. It also determines hp, which i will explain further in that section. Strength is important for mostly physical combat but not much else. It depends on the dm and the player, strength isn't everything. 'DEXTERITY' Dexterity is your balance. What dexterity mainly does is affect your aim, whether your shooting flames, arrows, bolts, or bombs or bullets, it won't matter unless you can hit your target. When a target isn't right in front of you you have to roll dexterity to see if a target is within your range and to see if you hit them, the target has the option to dodge as long as its able to, as in a rock can't dodge but a person can. Dexterity also determines whether you lose balance, how well you write, and being able to use acrobatic based moves. It can help you with things like parkour or you might have a character whose fighting style is heavily dexterity based. Dexterity is the stat you rely on when sneaking or "cheating". The dm isn't always going to put everything right in front of you, balance is important. 'INTUITION' Intuition is your gut feeling. Sadly this is the least used stat and is normally the one reduced severely. Intuition however is extremely important. Intuition allows your character to sense things like sneak attacks or traps, then afterwards the player is allowed to roll of to defend or evade, basically to deal with the hidden problem. When someone tells a lie that doesn't defy logic or is obvious a player can roll intuition to do insight checks. Intuition is also what is used to find other hidden things, so it counts as your perception for things hidden to the naked eye. When solving puzzles, navigating through a booby trapped area, or searching for something you roll intuition for initiative. The dm has to determine how hidden anything is as well, it's important to listen to your gut. CHARISMA Charisma is your speaking skill. This is the 2nd least used stat, and is normally reduced due to players wanting to resolve all problems with their fists or magic, but violence isn't always the answer. Charisma allows you to persuade and/or deceive npcs, normally npcs defend with their intelligence or intuition depending on what the player character says. With Charisma, you can barter with shop owners to lower prices on goods. Charisma is most useful to characters that are bards to influence their music, clerics whom use the power of faith to "move mountains", monster tamers whom creatures are dependent on the bond between master and beast, and seductresses whom can turn enemies into allies with their honeyed words. Charisma will also effect your luck, which I will explain below under luck. in social situations you roll charisma to see who has the highest initative. Make new friends using your charm. SPEED Speed is how fast you move. Speed will determine who attacks first in battle, you roll it for that initiative. Speed is mainly used for dodging attacks or trying to react fast enough. Characters can also have speed based attacks. Being fast enough can determine the tides of war, sometimes the enemy won't even be able to hit you, other times they might get you before you realized what happened. Speed can also determine whether or not you counter fast enough. Your movement is dependent on your speed, which I will explain below under movement. Sometimes its the fastest one who survives. INTELLIGENCE Intelligence has to be the most commonly used stat in this game thus far. The power of your brain will affect a lot of things. Your IQ will determine how strong your magic is, how good you are with setting up traps or using technology like crossbows or flintlock weaponry. When crafting anything you need to roll intelligence to see how good an item you make. Intelligence can also be used to solve puzzles, as well as deduce things, or tell if someone is lying by saying something that doesn't make sense. Intelligence also works for Thu'um and breath attacks. When rolling will saves you just roll your intelligence. For things like solving riddles or if the whole party is just crafting, then you roll initiative to see who goes first, but only if the whole party is doing something like that. Knowledge is power afterall. HP HP is your health points, or your hit points if you prefer, unlike your primary stats you can't directly alter your max hp when creating your character. Your hp is dependent on your strength, to calculate your hp all you have to do is take your strength stat and multiply it by 2, for example is your strength is 5 your hp is 10/10. Normally your hp is restored when you go to a new map. You can also restore hp by drinking a hp potion, which normally heals to full, eating food, which heals based on certain number of points, resting(you can't rest during battle), receiving first aid, or being healed with magic. Except for changing maps anything done to heal counts as an action. If the dm feels like the game is too easy they can remove resting or map resetting to count as healing. When your hp reaches 0 your character dies, even if they are an undead character. Death in my game isn't really a consequence in my game unless you get a tpk, i will explain more under Etc. Remember to stay healthy. LUCK Luck determines what you get and how good you are at gambling. When you loot bodies or treasure chest, really anything, you roll your luck to see how much money or what prize you will get. Luck can also save you from traps or accidents. Luck can help you survive when an enemy is picking someone to attack at random. If the dm sets up a game where you gamble and doesn't actually deal cards or dice or whatever, you roll your luck to see who wins. Your luck is dependent on your charisma, the reason being that the most charismatic people seem to be the luckiest. To determine your luck take your charisma stat and multiply it by 2. While I don't have luck run out I don't always have my players roll for it. Usually they have to me they are using luck for something. Luck stops increasing after level 5. Lady luck can be a fickle mistress. MOVEMENT Movement determines how far you can move. When it is a player's turn they can move all of their characters up to the number of movement they have and only on their turn with few exceptions. Originally i had players count the squares to see how far they could move on a map, but now we just use the line tool, as long as there isn't an obstacle you can't move around your characters can move in any direction in 2 dimensions, 3 if your character can fly or dig through solid ground quickly, or when swimming. Once a character moves up to a certain amount during their turn they can't move their character any further, however movement counts as a free action and there is no real limit to how many times you can move your character as long as you don't go past the limit, and no, going backwards doesn't reduce your distance. Your distance is dependent on your speed, to determine your movement you take your speed stat and multiply it by 2, unlike luck movement can be restored for a turn if a character has a stamina potion. One way to overcome this is if another character is carrying yours, but your character has to be light enough to be carried by the other person, only the dm determines that. Players can also have characters throw other characters following the same logic but the thrown character might take damage, it can also increase the damage of an attack, movement has to be measured when trying to escape or save someone. Don't be afraid to bust a move. ARMOR Armor is an optional stat. What armor does is absorb damage before your hp does, note armor does not protect you from poisons, toxins, disease, or any status effects(unless if specially prepared for it). The way armor works is it is divided into 5 parts, head, torso, hands, and feet(For bipedal/humanoid races). Armor points are tallied by the material pts for each part. A character can only wear heavy armor if their character seems designed for it, so the dm gets the final say on it, so a small weak looking character will not be wearing heavy plate armor, and usually the ones that do will be slower . There is an optional 6 part, a cape. Materials will be covered on Etc. If armor is damaged to 0 then of course the character will begin taking damage, and unlike hp, it can only be repaired if a black smith is around whom has the materials available. You place the armor meter nexter to the hp meter and abbreviate it as arm for short. Example